The Second Council
by flamesqg
Summary: Star Wars and My Little Pony combined


**Chapter 1 - The Jedi Council Chambers**

"This is worrisome, Jedi Master Twilight should have been back. And yet she isn't, and are you sure that she's been missing. Because Sunset was a fallen knight, what could be even worst would be a fallen Jedi Master." said Master Yoda. All of the council members of the Jedi Order all looked very worried, not just because of a fallen Jedi Master, but a new Sith artifact that somehow still survived is influencing the Jedi. "I'm currently looking at all of the planets and so far there's been no sign on Master Twilight." said Rarity. Which the Jedi Council did know were Jedi Master Twilight was, but she wasn't acting like her normal self. But looked like possessed. "Keep on searching you must. Find answers you will." said Master Yoda. But before anyone could speak, Jedi Knight Fluttershy came into the council chambers. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. But Jedi Sentinel Applejack just came back and found Twilight's ship, but also something strange as well." said Fluttershy.

"May I ask what did Sentinel Applejack seen?" said Yoda. All of the council members look shock after Applejack entered the room. She was soaked and wet with sweat and water. "May I ask what happened out there when you were on the mission?" said Yoda. Before Applejack said a word. She took a deep breath. "Master's, I've found a possible location on Master Twilight. But I felt like I was fighting a pure evil Twilight back on the planet." said Applejack. All of the Jedi Masters were having worried faces which they knew what was happening. "You did know that Master Twilight was acting weird. But you never told us because of the fear." said Rarity. All of the Jedi Masters nod that they knew that something was up with Master Twilight after the events accrued before. "Why didn't you told us. We could have helped Twilight. But you decided to never tell us a thing." said Fluttershy. But one person in this room also known that something was strange when Twilight touched the Sith Artifact. "Not really. Only one person known the truth out of this. And she is standing in this very room." said Yoda.

All of the Jedi Masters were shocked to hear this. Same with Fluttershy and Applejack which they nearly became angry, but they both calm down. "So Master Yoda, who's this other person who known what's been happening." said Applejack. Master Yoda pointed his eyes at Rarity. "You've known all of this time and you never said anything?!" said Applejack. Rarity which was now shocked at how Master Yoda known that she was the person who knows that Twilight was acting strange. "I didn't know that she was acting strange. All I saw was her droid and herself, one moment she was there. Another moment she was gone. And when I was helping students with combat training. I sensed that Twilight was near, but before I could check. One of the Initiates accidentally slashed another initiates leg. So I had to help them to a medical droid." said Rarity. Master Yoda could sense the truth out of Rarity. Which he nods, all of the other Jedi Masters could also sense it. Which was now a relief for Rarity.

 **On Yavin 4**

"This is now completed now I have full control of Master Twilight's body. Which is good, now I could lure other Jedi to here to change them to Sith and fight for me." said Emperor Sombra. As Twilight struggle to fight off the Sith that was entering her body and controlling her. "Now, now Twilight. Shouldn't you be struggling. After all, you did nearly destroyed me. So this is payback." said Sombra. "I will never become your slave. Nor a servant of pure evil." said Twilight. Which after that sentence, Sombra was furious so he decided to punch Twilight in the face. Which made a mark on her face. "Now Twilight, you will be trapped here forever. And never escape me." said Sombra before leaving the room. Twilight was scared after that, couldn't talk back, like her mouth was taped shut.

 **Holocall Room - Jedi Temple**

"Yes Master Yoda, what did you called everyone here for?" said Rarity. The Grand Master has a worry face on, which wasn't a good sign at all. "Well, you might want to see it for yourself Jedi Master Rarity." said Yoda. She looked very pale like she saw a ghost, but he knew what was he talking about, so she decided to play the holo recording. "So, what has now happened, I want Rarity as my lovely companion for temporarily while I trade in some information on the temple that's on that very dark world." said the unknown person. Rarity was completely shocked about the request. But she was now being on guard, like something bad is about to happen.

"You should never let your guard down you must. Go and find this person who seeks you as a companion you must, but keep your lightsaber always by your side always. And I can also tell that this person loves you but you've have seen them before, and come let Jedi Knight Sunset Shimmer as your guard." said Yoda. They both nod and agree. They made it out the door and headed towards so called 'Rarity's Lover'. "Are you sure that that's a wise choice Grand Master Yoda?" said Mace Windu. Yoda sighed but he nodded. "Go to this person they must. Find answers they will. And return safely for the next mission they will. Trust in the Force Master Mace. Always trust the force." said Yoda. As Yoda closed his eyes to the window to see Master Rarity and Knight Sunset Shimmer leave the temple for there next mission, the other council members left the chambers to there quarters.


End file.
